


Love On Ice

by phxlipshea



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Enemies to Lovers, Ice Skating AU, M/M, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, eliott doesn't hate lucas at all, figure skater!eliott, figure skater!lucas, kinda based on yuri on ice, other characters from og and remakes will appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phxlipshea/pseuds/phxlipshea
Summary: Eliott Demaury had it all.A talented, young figure skater who had the fame, had the gold, people that loved him and sponsors that wanted to crawl their way into his career to make money. They called him a prince on the ice.However, all this fame brought nothing but unhapiness to him. He started to lose his love for the ice until a local skater appeared to steal the gold from his hands.Lucas Lallemant.That name. Those blue ocean eyes. The way he moves when he skates and how he makes music with his body. And Eliott couldn't understand why Lucas hated him so much.But it's true what they say. We call everything on the ice love.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, thank you for giving my story an opportunity, it means a lot.
> 
> second, english is not my mother language, so i'm sorry if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> if you've read the tags, characters from og and remakes will appear some time in the future!

**Norway's famous figure skater, Even Bech Næsheim, retires from the ice.**  
  
This Monday morning, the norwegian skater along with his coach announced that this season will be his last. The skater claims that it's time to finally settle with his long-time boyfriend, Isak Valtersen, and to let the others skaters take the gold... _see more._  
  
**France takes the podium in World Figure Skating Championships.**  
  
After Bech Næsheim retired, the world has been wondering: who will take the gold now? French figure skater, Charles Munier, took the gold in the last... _see more._  
  
**France is coming for the gold this season.**  
  
While in Men's Singles Charles Munier has been in a winning streak, in Ladies' Singles Lucille Dublois (France) snatched the gold from Germany's skater Mia Winter... _see more._  
  
**Sana Bakkoush, the first hijabi figure skater.**  
  
Despite landing a fifth place in the competition, the norwegian skater has made a big impact in the skating community as the first... _see more._  
  
**Ice dancing: Imane Bakhellal and Sofiane Alaoui debut in the senior category.**  
  
The world's favorite ice dance couple will always be the italian pair Eleonora Sava and Edoardo Incanti, but this season the french pair made an exceptional debut and took silver... _see more._  
  
**Is this the end of Charles Munier's career?**  
  
The new season began with eagerness and a thrilling sensation from everyone, but in today's short program France's figure skater Charles Munier injured himself badly while trying to land a quad flip... _see more._  
  
**France's Charles Munier retiring at the age of 22.**  
  
Early this morning, the french skater communicated to his fans via Instagram that he will not be skating for the free program due to his injury and explained why he is retiring too soon in his career... _see more._  
  
**Munier might not be here, but another french skater wins the gold.**  
  
Who said that the only french man to win gold could be Charles Munier? A young figure skater who debuted in the senior category last year won the gold tonight... _see more._  
  
**Ring the bells!**  
  
Retired skater, Even Bech Næsheim is getting married to long-time boyfriend (now fiancé) Isak Valtersen. After a few months of the season ending, the norwegian... _see more._  
  
**Who is Eliott Demaury?**  
  
Probably most of us didn't know about this name until last year when he won the gold and kept France's winning streak. Now, this season he surprised everyone in his short program by breaking a world's record established by skating legend Even Bech Næsheim.  
  
The year prior his win, Demaury debuted in the senior category with only 16 years old and won bronze (Munier took gold and Netherlands' skater Noah Boom took silver). However, this season Demaury seems determined to win gold again and not because his local skater Munier is no longer here.  
  
Eliott Demaury trained in his early years on a ice rink in Marseilles but moved to Paris with a new coach and a career full of surprises at the age of 8. He debuted as a junior when he was 13 years old and since then, his main goal is to surprise people with his astonishing programs.  
  
Is this the beginning of another living legend of figure skating?  
  
**Junior Grand Prix Final: Lucas Lallemant wins gold and talks about taking the next step in his career.**  
  
**New couple alert! Are France's figure skaters Eliott Demaury and Lucille Dublois dating?**  
  
**Sofiane Alaoui and Imane Bakhellal take the first place and everyone is in shock.**  
  
**Charles Munier returns to the skating community but as Lucas Lallemant's coach.**  
  
**Another world record! Eliott Demaury breaks Men's Singles free program record.**  
  
**France is coming for the gold, again.**  
  
A new season, a new way to cry because your fave didn't win, unless your fave is Eliott Demaury.  
  
Eliott Demaury has surprised the world by taking the gold many times now, not only that, but breaking the world's records established by skating legend Even Bech Næsheim (who is now happily married and has mentioned to be returning as a coach).  
  
_"I find peace on the ice. I lose myself to the music and I just let my body move the way it wants. Skating is a language for me, you need to understand it before you even try to put an skate on the ice"_ Demaury says in an interview after his short program.  
  
_"I'm not going to lie. Sometimes I thought of retiring because I was starting to lose my love for the ice but now I refound my inspiration"_  
  
_"What changed?"_ Demaury only smirked.  
  
_"I met someone, someone truly special"_  
  
_"Are you refering to Lucille?"_  
  
_"No. It's another person"_  
  
Whoever this person is, we should be grateful because our prince is not retiring anytime soon.  
  
**Manon Demissy, the new challenge for Lucille Dublois.**  
  
**Wait a second! It looks like legend Eliott Demaury has a skater coming for his** **gold.**  
  
Demaury, at the age of 21, has been on a winning streak since that fateful season where Charles Munier retired from the ice for good.  
  
No one has dared to steal the gold from his hands until now.  
  
Junior now turned senior, Lucas Lallemant (France) landed a first place in today's short program. To say it was -and still is- a shock would be an understatement.  
  
Lallemant left the Junior category with 17 and now with 18, he wants to win the gold for himself like he has been doing since he debuted in his career.  
  
Our prince on the ice, Eliott Demaury, hasn't commented on the issue yet.  
  
**Grand Prix Final: France's Eliott Demaury wins gold and Lucas Lallemant wins silver.**  
  
Another competition ends and we return to wait anxiously for the World Championships.  
  
What a season has been so far! It seems that french skater Eliott Demaury finally has a challenge after all these years and it turns out to be a local skater.  
  
Even though he hasn't said anything about this, fans pointed out that Lallemant gave Demaury the glare of his life while standing on the podium.  
  
Could be because he didn't win or it could be personal. No one knows.  
  
One thing everyone can agree on: this is the start of a new rivalry between these two skaters.


	2. Remember you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all of your kind words in the prologue! they made me sooo happy ♡
> 
> now the real story begins and with lucas' pov 
> 
> (if you recognize the chapter's title, let's cry together)

As far as Lucas can remember, skating has always been a big part in his life.  
  
He remembers putting on the skates and set a foot on the ice. He remembers falling on his butt because he didn't know how to keep a balance and the sweet laugh of his mama. He tried again and again until he could skate on his own.  
  
At the age of 5, he knew the path he wanted to take for the rest of his life.  
  
It's funny, and a bit ironic. The one who showed him his passion was the one who broke his heart a few months later. Lucas had one close friend, his name was Eliott. They met at the local ice rink in Marseilles, the older boy was already there practicing some fancy jumps and Lucas was fascinated. The boy noticed him and gave him a smile.  
  
Little Lucas couldn't understand why he smiled at him, him of all people. Then, when he was on the ice struggling to skate besides his mama, the kid came to him and introduced himself as "Eliott. I'm Eliott."  
  
That's how their friendship was born.  
  
Lucas spent most of the time at the ice rink with Eliott, who would show him new tricks when he could. The younger boy fell in love with the ice in that moment. He loved how you could express yourself, pour your heart on the dance without saying any words.  
  
But later, Eliott left. He left without an explanation. He didn't owe anything to Lucas, they were friends, yes, but only friends on the ice. _Nothing more._  
  
Still, he kept coming to the ice rink, continued to practice the moves Eliott taught him before he left. When he was around 7 or maybe 8, he met Manon Demissy and her coach, Louise, a woman who immediately saw his potential as a figure skater.  
  
Lucas was hesitant at first, what he considered a hobby would turn into a career and even though skating was something he wanted to do for the rest of his life, he was scared.  
  
If he agreed, what would come next? If he succeeded, how would he deal with all the pressure?  
  
So that night, the boy talked with his mama, his lovely and sweet mama.  
  
"I want to do this, but I'm terrified. What if everything goes wrong?" Little Lucas whispered under the stars.  
  
"And what if it doesn't?" His mama replied in a whisper. "You are afraid of something that hasn't happened yet. It may be scary, of an uncertain future, but if you don't take the risk then you'll never know."  
  
Seconds of silence passed between them, Lucas thinking about his mother's words.  
  
"No matter what, my love, I'll support every decision you make. But along the way, don't forget who you are." His mother said breaking the silence.  
  
That night, Lucas made a decision that changed his life forever.  
  
He trained with Manon every morning until noon, their coach paying more attention to him than his partner. Manon said she didn't mind at all, she confessed he was much better than her when she started skating for real.  
  
And so, Lucas became invested in the skating community. He'd watch the new seasons, rooting for and admiring a norwegian skater whose name was Even Bech Næsheim. Lucas even tried one of his routines during practice, failing big time but nevertheless that only encouraged him to keep going.  
  
Lucas wanted to be a living legend on the ice like Even Bech Næsheim already was since he was 16 years old. He wanted to break world's records, people cheering for him every time he wins.  
  
He wanted all of that.

  
  
(...)

  
  
**[European Championships Final] Oops! He did it again!**   
  
Norwegian figure skater, Even Bech Næsheim, broke a world's record with his free program tonight at the final of the European Championships.  
  
The norwegian skater has already broken the Men's Singles short program world's record at the Grand Prix this season. It was just a matter of time for him to break the free program record.  
  
His theme for this season is about finding yourself. Bech Næsheim talked more about this in interviews where he revealed that he was going through some dark times with his mental health and he found his light with figure skating... and a secret person.  
  
_"Even though figure skating puts a lot of stress and pressure on your shoulders because everyone is expecting something big from you... Somehow I managed to find light, peace in my skating. And perhaps someone else appeared in my life at the right moment."_ The skater teases with a smile.  
  
_"Can we know who is this mysterious person?"_  
  
_"I don't think so. The world is not ready to know them yet."_  
  
Who could be? The skater has showed to be very private about his personal life, however everyone should respect that and that's why we didn't keep asking.  
  
Anyways! This season has been the best one so far for him. We send him our best wishes!  
  
See you next competition!  
  
**World famous figure skater, Even Bech Næsheim, comes out as pansexual and reveals secret relationship.**  
  
What a season! What a surprise!  
  
With the season ending with the World Championships, we're eagerly waiting for the new season to arrive with new surprises. But, the biggest surprise of the season is, for sure, Even Bech Næsheim's boyfriend.  
  
The skater briefly mentioned a love interest in some interviews and he emphasized that he didn't want to make any public statement yet. Despite that, at the final competition there was some blond boy who kissed the skater with emotion when the results were announced and Bech Næsheim won gold again.  
  
After the medal ceremony, we had the opportunity to ask a few questions to our golden boy.  
  
_"Even Bech Næsheim, congrats on landing that first place. You totally deserve it after such a killing season. Now, I hope I'm not crossing any boundaries but the world wants to know: who is the boy that kissed you?"_  
  
_"I don't mind, you're not crossing any boundaries."_ Bech Næsheim laughs. _"I'm proud to say that I'm pansexual and the boy waiting for me over there is my boyfriend, Isak Valtersen. He's my light. The one I met during my dark times. We've been dating for a few months now, remaining low key because he didn't want the spotlight on him yet... and you know, the fans... I love him and I hope my fans don't come for my neck now that I'm no longer single."_  
  
We shared some jokes and laughs. You can read the full interview here.  
  
We wish them happiness and joy and again, congrats to our golden boy!  
  
See you next season!  
  
**[Rumour] Is Even Bech Næsheim finally taking a rest from his career?**  
  
**[Junior Grand Prix Final] France's Eliott Demaury (15) wins gold, again.**  
  
**Norwegian skater, Even Bech Næsheim, confirms retirement from the ice [Discussion].**  
  
_By Jonas Noah Vasquez_.  
  
And so, our living legend on the ice retires. Bech Næsheim has contributed to the skating community since he debuted in the Junior category with only 13 years old and since then, he hasn't stopped surprising people with his programs. Here you can find the now complete timeline of his successful career.  
  
I think it was time for him to retire while he's still shining. Don't get me wrong, it's pretty common for skaters to retire when they're around the age of 22 and forward, but with a career like that? I'd have done the same.  
  
Besides, there are some Juniors that become Seniors this year and some of them bring careers full of promises. Like that Demaury kid, I was amazed by his free program at the Junior Grand Prix Final. Who knows, maybe he's our next living legend.  
  
What do you think? Let's discuss in the comments!

  
Comments • Order by **Newest ⇵**  
  
**ebn2121** • 2m ago  
i'm still in shock with even's announcement, he can't leave the ice this soon!  
  
**evakkk** • 3m ago  
i can't believe this omg but at the same time i'm so happy for him and isak!!!!!  
  
**nboom7** • 5m ago  
it was about time... now my baby noah can finally win the gold he deserves, even SLACKED big time this season and it was his final one and still won gold smh  
  
↳ **daryy21** • 1m ago  
lol you seem to forget that charles munier still exists. he has only won silver because ebn was still there with his hands wrapped around the gold. i think if anyone deserves gold, its charles munier.  
  
↳ **faresxmartino** • 30s ago  
**daryy21** i kinda agree with you. the two first places have always been occupied by ebn and charles munier while the third place is just the lucky place for someone else. im not going to be surprised if munier takes gold this year tho but i want to see new faces on the podium.  
  
**artvandeley_** • 7m ago  
ngl it hurts to see your fave retiring but can we take a minute to hype the demaury kid? because damn he's pretty but the talent he shows off in his programs reminds me of even when he first started  
  
↳ **demaurys** • 3m ago  
SAME i thought i was the only one. his name is eliott btw, eliott demaury  
  
↳ **mia_winterfan** • 2m ago  
lmao i usually cheer for the ladies but you are right, eliott demaury has the potential to become our new living legend  
  
\+ view more comments

  
  
(...)

 

Lucas was nervous.  
  
No, that was a big, fat lie. He was petrified and in the border of a panic attack.  
  
The years passed by in a blink of an eye. He was 13 -soon to turn 14- and this year, he would compete for the first time as a Junior. Manon as well, but she seemed calm about it, excited even. Lucas swore he was going to freak out anytime soon during practice. Louise assured him he would do great in his debut, with flying colors -her words, not his- but Lucas didn't believe her. He was a rookie facing experienced and older skaters.  
  
You see, when you want to debut as a Junior in figure skating, you _must_ have 13 years old before July 1st and the age limit is 19. Lucas missed the chance last year because his birthday was on July 11th and because of that, Manon refused to debut without him. They were best friends, partners on the ice and both fans of Even Bech Næsheim.  
  
He remembered how shook both of them were when their favorite skater came out as pansexual and after that he announced his retirement. There was, what? One or two years gap between both news?  
  
Lucas felt proud of him and something inside him hoped to be brave like his idol one day. He was no fool. Lucas knew he didn't find people with more than an X chromosome appealing.  
  
He would stare at the boys in the ice rink where he trained with Manon, thinking about how the messy and brown hair suited one of them.  
  
Manon noticed him sometimes but didn't question it. He was glad. He didn't know how he could answer that.  
  
Around that time, he met Yann and Arthur at the ice rink. Lucas was chilling in the border of the rink, watching Manon doing a camel spin with a flawless motion when the two of them bumped into him.  
  
The blond one with glasses wided his eyes and gaped at him while the other, a dark skinned boy, looked at him in awe.  
  
"Uh..." Lucas said uncomfortable by the way the two boys were looking at him.  
  
"I- We, uh... Sorry!" the blond boy stuttered, fixing his glasses.  
  
Lucas frowned, confused now.  
  
"Sorry about his behavior. I'm Yann, by the way," the dark skinned boy introduced himself, next he pointed at his friend. "He's Arthur. We, uh, kinda admire you because of your skating."  
  
_Oh._  
  
Lucas felt flustered, his cheeks growing red with every second that passed. Those boys seemed around his same age, why would they admire him?  
  
"Oh, I... Thanks?" Lucas managed to say something back, still red by the compliment. "I'm Lucas, in case you didn't know already."  
  
"Yann already knew!" Arthur exclaimed with a mischievous smile.  
  
Yann elbowed him, embarrased, and he looked at Lucas with a shy smile.  
  
"Listen, we heard last week that you're going to debut this year as a Junior and woah, I love skating but I don't have the courage to take that huge step." Yann confessed, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"I want to, though! But I think I'm not ready yet. Maybe next year." Arthur winked at him, a grin forming on his lips.  
  
Lucas chuckled, his eyes shining with amusement and he felt more relax now than the previous months.  
  
"I thought the same, you know," he directed his words at Yann. "I was terrified and I could only think about the bad things, but I took the risk anyways. It's probably the best decision I've ever made." Lucas smiled at Arthur after. "Take your time, if you really want this. Don't pressure yourself and the most important thing: skate for yourself, not for the world."  
  
Smiles were exchanged and more talks happened between the three, getting to know each other better. And with time, they became close friends.  
  
That last advice was something his mother told him when he made her known his decision for this year. If anything, everything he was doing was for her. The mental health of his mother began to deteriorate with the years. There was a time Lucas thought he had to give up his dream because, newsflash, figure skating is a pretty expensive sport. It was only him and his mom. He never met his father, he didn't want to, but he was grateful for the money he'd deposit every month.  
  
And he was even more grateful with Manon and Louise, both of them helping him regarding the sport. Lucas denied their help at the beginning, claiming he could make it himself. Truth to be told, he couldn't. So he let them pay for everything that involved skating and he promised to pay them back as soon as he could.  
  
Thus, the season was looming over them. Lucas became more anxious each day, and self conscious with his programs. He knew his weakest spot were the jumps whereas his strongest were the step sequences. That's where he lost himself to the music, feeling it in his bones and the blades against the ice.  
  
The Junior Grand Prix, the first competition which opens a new season, is handled differently than the Senior one. The Junior competition hosts seven qualifying events, Lucas and Manon were going to compete in two, and if you've reached the required points, in that case you are a qualifier for the Final.  
  
Luckily for them and their coach, they would compete first in Italy. Afterwards, Lucas' second event was in Netherlands and Manon's was in Poland. _If_ they qualified, they would meet again in Japan for the Final.  
  
He could do this, right?  
  
He trained for this opportunity. Years of sweat, aching and bloody feet, bruises on his body when he hit the ice because a jump didn't come out. Years of coming home with a sore body with adrenaline running through his veins, longing for this _exact_ moment.  
  
Lucas was going to conquer the world, he decided.

 

(...)

  
  
The day came and Lucas didn't know how to feel.  
  
There was a storm of emotions inside him, his heart pounding against his chest, loudly and hard, when he arrived in Italy with Manon and Louise.  
  
It was the first time Lucas traveled outside of France. He was excited with the idea of visiting another country with a totally different language. He was told, years ago, by his coach to improve his english because he'd need it for international competitions. In his opinion, his english wasn't _that_ bad. He could save his life, in case of an emergency.  
  
A day before the event, Manon and Lucas were practicing the last details of their short programs on the ice rink where the competition was going to happen.  
  
Lucas was watching Manon by the border, trying to catch his breath after skating his own routine.  
  
Manon was the biggest fan of Disney. For her short program, she chose _The Circle of Life_ and for her free program, _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_ , both from The Lion King. Lucas thought that, maybe, one day he'd do the same. Disney had great songs, after all.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Manon asked once she finished skating, a grin on her face.  
  
"You're going to crash it, Manny." The grin on Manon's face got bigger and she hugged the life out of him.  
  
"For real?"  
  
"For real."  
  
The girl hugged him tighter.  
  
"You too, Lucas, you're going to do great tomorrow. You've been wanting this more than me, than anyone else, for that matter."  
  
Lucas smiled and let himself be relaxed in the embrace.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to be there watching you. The boys skate first, so I have time to criticize their routines." Manon smirked once they broke the hug.  
  
Lucas chuckled, shaking his head.  
  
"They have experience, they're older."  
  
"Yeah, but none of them skate with the same passion as you do."  
  
His expression softened. Manon really was the best friend and partner he could ever ask for.  
  
The next day came and with that, the competition.  
  
He played with the zip of his jacket, a white one with blue on the sides and red on the collar. In conclusion, it screamed France everywhere.  
  
Lucas stared at the Junior skaters, some of them were warming up and others were talking with their coaches– two things he should probably be doing but instead he was looking at them with an anxious manner.  
  
_Breathe in, breathe out, Lucas._  
  
"Lucas?"  
  
The voice of Louise reached his ears and he snapped from the daze he started to feel.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
The boy nodded hesitantly.  
  
_You can do this._  
  
"I know it's your first time, but don't put too much pressure on yourself, Lucas," Louise tried to soothe him with her words. "Skate like you do in practice, okay?"  
  
Lucas swallowed, his heart pounding furiously like it wanted to leap out his chest.  
  
He was third to compete, the boy before him was from Japan and landed a first place until now. _He can do this._  
  
When he heard his name being called through the speakers, he felt like he was going to die.  
  
Manon was there, like she said, and looked at him with worry in her eyes.  
  
_I can't breathe._  
  
He took off his skate guards to finally put a blade on the ice. His ears were ringing, he felt his chest tighten and his breath coming shorter and uneven.  
  
All he could sense were the flashes, the public and the people watching. The world was watching him.  
  
"Lucas? Lucas!" he heard a distant voice. Manon. "Lucas, look at me. Look at me!" his blue eyes returned her gaze, "Don't listen to them. Don't pay them attention. Skate for yourself, not for the world. This is your time to shine, Lucas. Make them remember you."  
  
_Make them remember you._  
  
He tried to calm himself, the girl's hands were on his cheeks attempting to relax him.  
  
_Lucas Lallemant._  
  
His name was called for a second time. He'd be embarrased later, but now, he needed to skate.  
  
The blades guided him to the center of the ice rink, he inhaled deeply and took his initial position. The first notes of _Hallelujah_ sounded across the ice and he lost it.  
  
His soul didn't belong to his body anymore. It belonged to the ice.  
  
And he skated, no matter what. His eyes never leaving the judges, staring right at them with a promise.  
  
_Make them remember you._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this doesn't feel so rushed, i wanted to show lucas' past and ser his charactera manners and relationships.
> 
> eliott will appear ofically in the next chapter! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a prologue to set a timeline for the story, it will give you an idea of how things are going to develop ;) 
> 
> find me on tumblr as phxlip-shea or on twitter as ohmydemaury. i would love to meet you guys!


End file.
